No Way Out
by ThisIsNotSaaraa
Summary: The story begins at the start of Sectumsempra, the 24th chapter in HBP. Things get a little heated, but not quite in the same way as in the book. Later chapters will be them, and someone else *coughcough* trying to come to terms with what happened. Rated M for language/sexual content. As implied, this story is slash.


**A/N: **This was written (and posted) late at night, so my "proof" reading was probably rubbish and I have no idea whatsoever if it's any good. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.  
**Pairing(s): **Drarry, though there may be side pairings that, for the most part won't play a significant role in the plot.  
**Disclaimer: **There are parts of this chapter (the first half) taken from the book, they are J.K. Rowlings words, I take no credit for them. I don't own any of the characters, they also belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from the cubicles. "Don't... tell me what's wrong... I can help you..."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it... I can't... it's not working. I can't pretend anymore..."

And Harry realised, with a shock so huge it seems to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was _crying_, as in _real_ tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing out his wand. Instinctively Harry pulled out his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought _Levicorpus!_ And flicked his wand, but Draco blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another —

Suddenly, Draco dropped his arm and leaned back on the sink; defeated. Still holding his wand in the crook between his thumb and forefinger, Draco lifted up his hands to cover his face, sank to the ground and began shaking, obviously trying to stifle the tears that just kept coming.

_Well this is odd_ Harry thought. He didn't know if he should run away and pretend he never saw anything, mock Draco for crying... Or comfort him. Despite the abnormality of it, he chose the latter, he might be able to find something out, something important. Anyway, even if this was just another one of Draco's attention seeking schemes, at least it would humiliate Draco if he were to re-tell it.

Harry slowly but surely approached Draco. When he reached him, he crouched down and stretched out a hand towards Draco's right shoulder. Instantly, Draco flinched away from Harry's hand.

After a silence that seemed to drone on for hours, Draco finally lifted his head ever so slightly and said, "Fuck off, Potter."

"Not until you tell me what the fuck kind of sick joke this is," Harry said in a disgusted voice — or what he hoped was a disgusted voice.

"How Gryffindor of you," Draco snorted. "It's none of your god damn business."

"Unless you what it to become the whole schools business you better start talking now. I'm getting sick of you and your twisted little mind games," Harry accused.

"I said. Fuck. Off," Draco spat, annunciating each word carefully and clearly, before he turned his head away.

Harry reached out his hand gingerly towards Draco's head and turned it so that Draco couldn't avoid his eyes even if he had the energy to do so. Funnily enough though, it was Harry that had trouble meeting Draco's eyes and when he finally crouched down to look into his eyes, he froze. For a few quiet moments, Harry stayed glued to the spot, gazing into those pale grey eyes as though they held the answers to all of his questions. When the realisation that he was still touching Draco's cheek, unconsciously stroking it with his thumb, hit Harry, it hit him like a bucket of ice-cold water. He jerked his had back and broke eye contact with the other boy, who was now staring at him with a dumbfound look on his face.

"So what did you mean when you said you couldn't do it anymore, huh?" Harry meant for it to sound cold but somehow, it came out as a gentle whisper.

"Why do you care?"

"Who said I did. I'm just curious. Decided to give up trying to please your father and join the good side have you?" Harry asked sarcastically. Sick of crouching down, Harry sat back against one of the sinks and crossed his legs.

"Go to hell, there's no way in hell I would even dream about 'Joining the good side' and even if I were, I wouldn't tell you."

"Uh uh, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on inside that twisted little brain of yours."

"Why so interested, Potter? Got a bit of a man crush on me?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Piss off Malfoy, we both know that if either of us is gay, it's you," Harry shot back. But before Draco could speak up again he added, "Nice try, but I'm not falling for it, stop trying to change the subject. Answer my bloody question."

Turning his face away from Harry again, Draco said, "I would say that I agree, you're not falling for it, because you're falling for me. But then again, that's not true either seeing as you've already _fallen_ for me."

"What's with all the gay jokes? Sounds like you have a thing for me, not the other way around. Just answer my fucking question, what were you talking about 'you can't pretend anymore.' Pretend _what_ anymore?" Harry sure was interested to know what was so bad that it could bring Draco fucking Malfoy to tears.

"Pretend about you," he said in a voice so quiet that Harry had to lean close and strain to hear.

Harry gave him a confused look, "What?"

Draco turned his head to look at Harry once more. They were so close know that if either one of them were to lean forward even the slightest bit, their noses would touch.

"I...I..." Draco trailed off, unable to get the words out. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed Harry.

Harry was shocked at first but what was even more surprising, was that he found he was kissing Draco back, with force. It was like he was suffocating and Draco was his only source of oxygen. Draco twisted his torso slightly and leaned over so that one of his hands was splayed out on the ground in between Harry's legs, deepening their kiss. Harry grabbed Draco's shirt ferociously, pulling his closer to him, which was damn near impossible. Draco bit Harry's lower lip, causing Harry to gasp. A gasp that soon turned into a short moan of pleasure.

It was then that Snape, of all people, walked in on them.


End file.
